Power Page: Dungeons and Dragons
Power of the Verse The peak of the verse includes the Luminent Being, a Low 1-C being, followed by Ao, the supreme god who is High 2-A, followed shortly by a plethora of beings who are anywhere from 2-A to Low 2-C. Typical creatures of the verse range from 9-B to 7-B physically with spells and spell-like abilities reaching into 5-B. Tiers Bottom Tiers: 8.12 Megajoules, Wall level Fodder Tiers: 0.17 Tons of TNT, Room level+ Low Tiers: 7.93 Tons of TNT, Large Building level+ Low-Mid Tiers: 49.57 Tons of TNT, City Block level High-Mid Tiers: 13.12 Kilotons of TNT, Town level High Tiers: 5.14 Megatons of TNT, Small City level+ (88.79 Gigatons of TNT via Prep Time, Island level+) Lower God Tiers: Varies from 897.95 Exatons of TNT to 60.00 Zettatons of TNT, Small Planet level to Planet level Upper God Tiers: 0.08 FOE, Large Star level Top Tiers: 12.68 ZettaFOE, Galaxy level NOTE: Dungeons and Dragons features many tiers not presently represented in this Tier Breakdown, as the verse spans many layers of power across decades of production. That said, tiers above Galaxy level have been omitted due to lacking definable energy levels, and due to the fact that most of these tiers are only of this strength under certain circumstances (that is, within their realms of power). For example, Ao is, in fact, High 2-A outside of his Avatar, but has been represented here as 3-C. Gods such as Vecna or the Lady of Pain would be 2-A outside of their avatars, but have been shown here as Large Star level. Most demonic lords have solid 2-C to Low 2-C feats, and are now considered 5-C on this tiering list, as that is the strength of their avatars. Keep in mind, many characters maintain these levels of unquantifiable strength, and are thus special cases. Feats Attack Potency Feats * Kobolds, some of the weakest creatures of the verse, wield real-world weapons and can slaughter base humans; Street level * Level One characters, who scale to almost every creature of the verse, can use Burning Hands and Searing Smite; Wall level * Other low level spells that rank in Wall level include Flaming Sphere and Acid Breath, level 2 and 3 respectively; Wall level * Storm Sphere, Control Winds, and Wind Wall manipulate winds at hurricane speeds; Wall level to Room level * Energy Vortex and Blast of Flame are spells used by level 3 and 4 spellcasters; Room level * Wall of Fire, Erupting Earth, and Melf's Minute Meteors are 3rd to 4th level spells; Room level * In a large outlier, Move Earth is relatively underpowered; Room level * Delvers can melt small volumes of stone with their slime; Room level * Level Six characters, who scale to most creatures of comparable CR (5+) can use Fireball; Room level * Level Ten to Twelve characters, who scale to most creatures of comparable CR (9+) can use Disintegrate and Dawn; Building level+ to Large Building level * Level Sixteen characters, who scale to most creatures of comparable CR (15+) can use Sunburst; City Block level * Prismatic Wall is a relatively underpowered light-based spell for ninth level casters; City Block level * Level Eighteen characters, who scale to most creatures of comparable CR (17+) can use Storm of Vengeance; Multi-City Block level * Dragons can breathe a 60 foot cone of flame that vaporizes stone, leaving behind visible vapor; Town level * Seventh to Ninth level spells such as Earthquake, Control Weather, and Meteor Swarm all are capable of leveling decent portions of terrain; Town level to Small City level * Sphere of Annihilation destroys anything within its limited sphere, totally and irrevocably; Small City level * Krakens are renowned for their tendencies to sink huge battleships and wipe out entire island populations, leaving cities flattened; City level * Verraketh the Shadowking, empowered by a fallen star, flattens the city of SS'thar'tiss'ssun and kills its leader, a powerful Ha-Naga named Terpenzi; Large City level * Sorcerers took pieces of the 248th layer of the Abyss, known as Demoncysts, and left them beneath the ground all throughout Northeastern Faerun, with the largest containing Eltab's massive palace, binding him to the Prime Material plane; Mountain level * A Dracolich destroys the Dwarven city hiding beneath the Thunder Peak; Mountain level * The Obelisk of Omu summons a demon who causes a continental storm; Mountain level+ * Cypress, a Dracolich Wyrm, assisted in the creation of many Dracoliches, including Aurgloroasa; Large Mountain level * Apocalypse from the Sky can create massive damage to the world by creating a legitimate apocalypse; Island level * Lord Soth was going to stop the Cataclysm, an apocalyptic event that would rend the world permanently; Continent level * Lolth allowed her followers to use the Demon Weave, which covered large portions of the planet in darkness, to the point that Drow could walk comfortably on the surface at all times; Moon level * All that remains of the primordial Atropus is his head, which is the size of a small moon; Moon level * Groetus, a lesser god, took the form of the moon to overlook the graveyards; Moon level * Aucturn is speculated to be a living creature in stasis; Planet level * Allabar is an "aberrant" creature the size of a planet; Planet level * Wish is a reality warping spell that can do nearly anything the caster asks within reason- up to and including warping the realm on a planetary level. It is considered the most powerful spell a caster could hope to learn; Planet level * The Dracolich known as the Everlasting Wyrm guarded over Eltab during his imprisonment in the Prime Material Plane; Planet level * Quazar Dragons are larger than Jupiter by a large margin; Large Planet level * The Tearfall sank a star into the ocean; Small Star level * Dendar the Night Serpent consumed the sun once. and will do it again; Star level * A single Quazar Dragon is the size of Asgorath's scales; Large Star level * Ao descended upon the Primaterial Plane only once, wearing a robe dotted in millions of celestial bodies, a veritable galaxy; Galaxy level * Lolth separates her layer of the abyss to create her own Plane of Existence; Universe level+ * Obyriths such as Pale Night and other demons destroyed their former reality and created the current Prime Material plane and universe, and caused the creation of the Astral Plane, if accidentally; Universe level+ to Multi-Universe level * Baba Yaga maintains her hut, which contains an infinite interior to be built by Baba Yaga herself, and contains a nexus of dimensional portals to all areas of the Multiverse, past, present, and future- furthermore, once the layout of Baba Yaga's hut changes, it retains the old infinite layouts, hidden away as separate planes; Multi-Universe level * Pale Night is accredited as being the mother of all Demons, and is often thought to have created the race itself; Multi-Universe level * Superior Demon Lords, known as Demon Princes, were often hailed as lesser deities, and were vastly superior to a typical Demon Lord; they controlled multiple layers of the Abyss and were worshiped as gods; Multi-Universe level * Various lesser deities control their own Realms, which are seen to represent multiple universes; Multi-Universe level to Multiverse level * Tharizdun creates the Abyss, which is often thought to have infinite layers, or at least 666 separate confirmed layers of the Abyss; at least Multi-Universe level, possibly Multiverse level * Demogorgon managed to weaken a Primordial to the point of being able to capture it; Multiverse level * Orcus once discovered the Last Word, a word so powerful that it could destroy deities such as Primus, but it would eventually destroy the user unless they were a true deity; Multiverse level+ (NOTE: The Last Word was later destroyed by deities after it killed Orcus) * Vecna damaged and shook the Infinite Multiverse; Multiverse level+ * Asgorath created the Infinite Multiverse; Multiverse level+ * Lady of Pain repaired the Infinite Multiverse; Multiverse level+ * Ao the Overdeity governs all of the deities, and can casually erase some from existence and bring them back again; High Multiverse level+ * Ao refers to somebody as Master- this is likely the Luminous Being, namely, the Dungeon Master as a character; it is infinitely above all concepts of D&D itself; At least Low Complex Multiverse level Speed Feats * Level 1 Humans are Peak Humans right off the bat; Peak Human * Haste can double movement speed at maximum; Subsonic * Most creatures have a designated movement speed, and are thus a case by case scenario. The fastest moving creatures thus far are the Prismatic Dragons and Atropals, capable of moving at speeds up to many times faster than Peak Human; Subsonic+ * Certain beings can react to An Apocalypse from the Sky; Massively Hypersonic reactions * Gods and Demon Lords can control all time and space within their Realms; Infinite * Ao exists entirely outside of Time and Space; Immeasurable * The Luminous Being transcends all of D&D and knows all that is occurring everywhere within the infinite Multiverse; Omnipresent Lifting Strength Feats * Entirely dependent upon creature's size, strength, and status as a biped or quadruped; Varies from Below Average Human to Class M * Dendar devoured the Sun and Avatars of the Gods can shift stars; Stellar Durability Feats * Even base level creatures can withstand attacks from Gargoyles, which are literally living, solid stone statues; Wall level * Any creature can survive an attack on their level; varies from Wall level to Multi-City Block level * Many beings are capable of surviving fully-fledged Dragon's Breath; Town level * Some beings can survive An Apocalypse from the Sky; Large Country to Continent level * Certain beings can withstand the effects of Wish; Planet level * Bigby, among other Epic Level adventurers, assisted in helping fend off an avatar of Iuz; Star level Category:Power Pages Category:Dungeons and Dragons